


Relieve the Pain

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie has trouble sleeping because of his sore breasts. Bill helps.





	Relieve the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 - Breast Worship/Nipple Play
> 
> Enjoy!

A groan from the other side of the bed draws his attention. Turning, he’s sees Richie struggling to get comfortable, rolling from side to side before settling, facing Bill.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn't asleep. Is something wrong? Baby kicking too much again?” Bill scoots closer to his omega. 

“Yeah, it’s really active tonight, but that’s not what’s bothering me.”

“Then what is it sweetheart?”

“My chest hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Language, Richie.”

“Sorry alpha.”

Bill places his hand on the swell where their child rests, feeling the slight movement within. He smiles, leaning over to kiss Richie lightly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I heard somewhere that heat helps a lot. Got anything like that?” Bill can almost see the smirk on his omega’s lips. 

“Yeah, I think I have something in mind. But first…” Bill leans in to kiss the omega once more. Their scooting closer together now, Richie’s clothed belly and chest up against Bill’s bare chest. “Let’s get this shirt off of you.” 

They make quick work of Richie’s shirt, the omega settling back down on his back. Bill kisses a trail down Richie’s neck, kissing until he reaches the mating mark. He bites down gently, gaining a low moan from the omega, before he continues downward.

Bill takes a nipple into his mouth, lightly sucking on the nub, feeling it become erect against his tongue. He brings his other hand up to play with the other breast, squeezing. He does this, tongue playing with the erect nub before he finally pulls away. He takes the opposite nipple into his mouth, the other hand traveling between the omega’s open legs. Bill works his fingers fast, relishing the moans from his omega until Richie is calling his name, cumming hard on his fingers. 

He kisses his way back up to Richie’s mouth, kissing him gently before laying on his side. Richie turns as well, breathless, so that Bill can cuddle up behind him. 

“Do they feel better now?”

“Mm, you always make me feel better,” Richie murmurs, voice drowsy.

“Good. Go back to sleep Richie.”

“Love you alpha.”

“Love you too, Omega.” 

Together, they cradle the well of Richie’s belly, falling peacefully back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Richie is 6 1/2 months pregnant
> 
> I honestly can't believe that it's already been 12 days since Kinktober started. Feels like yesterday lol


End file.
